


My eros

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: “Usagi-san, please wait for me,” I whispered while nibbling his ear. This action made Usagi-san astonish of my doings. He immediately left me with a smile. It is kind of rare when he sees me naked and left me without doing anything as he can’t resist. “Oh yes! I finally started to tame him.” I giggled.





	

“Misaki!!” He leaned closely and whispered.  
“Hmm!” I tried to catch my breath, my racing heartbeat making my body emit heat in a tremendous speed.  
“Tonight …”   
I kissed him and didn’t let him complete what he wanted to say as I already knew what that was.   
He smiled and said, “I wait for you.” He hugged me.  
We departed by leaving an impression on each other bodies; invisible and unforgettable.  
We rushed to take bath to get ourselves pleasurable for future body attachment as we always do.   
While taking shower my mind was filled with his thoughts and his recent touch. I was unable to resist from having his image of doing that with me, I started getting harder by the every touch of water sprinkles on my body. I brushed off my head to pay attention to cleaning myself.  
I put some shampoo on my hand to massage thoroughly on my scalp. I left my self-unattended for a while, but my body started getting hotter every moment passed. The foam started to take a tour of my body.   
“Misaki!” I heard the banging on the door.   
“I am fine, I’ll be out, just wait a minute,” I replied.   
I can’t go out being hard, he definitely gonna make fun of me. I came out, Usagi-san was waiting for me outside. He desperately hugged me like a mother hugs her child who was found after getting lost.  
“Usagi-san?”  
“I thought I lost you.”  
“There is no way that gonna happen.”  
We kissed until we no longer hold our breath.   
“Usagi-san, please wait for me,” I whispered while nibbling his ear. This action made Usagi-san astonish of my doings. He immediately left me with a smile. It is kind of rare when he sees me naked and left me without doing anything as he can’t resist. “Oh yes! I finally started to tame him.” I giggled.  
I came out and dressed myself in my night robe.


End file.
